The following description relates to an adjustable steering column, and in particular an adjustable steering column having an on center, single sided, rake and telescope clamp mechanism.
Adjustable steering columns may be adjustable in a rake direction and a telescope direction. A traditional adjustable steering column includes a clamp mechanism that is actuatable between a clamped position where adjustment of the steering column is prevented and an unclamped position where adjustment of the steering column is allowed. Typically, the clamp mechanism is actuated between clamped and unclamped positions by rotation of a lever.
In traditional adjustable steering columns, a bolt and lever extend along an axis that is spaced from the steering shaft so that the bolt may extend completely across a rake bracket without interfering with shaft components. However, such a configuration may use additional space in and around the steering column assembly and possibly interfere with passenger movement in a vehicle cabin. In addition, the clamp mechanism may be positioned along the bolt, taking up additional space. Packaging requirements restrict the location of a rake and telescope locking devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an adjustable steering column having a mechanism, such as a clamp mechanism, on or near a center of the steering column with an actuating lever similarly positioned.